una tarde de piscina
by NeKoT
Summary: llego el carnaval! y todos estan entusiasmados (Kai: menos yo! nekot:¬¬ eso obvio) y bueno pasaran algunas cositas a cierto malhumorado... one-shot YAOI KxR


holas! soy yo (si otra vez..n.nU) y aca les traigo el one-shoot que les prometi... aunque en un principio cuando lo subi tenia muchos defectos (fue culpa de la maldita maquina) pero ahora ya esta arregladito asi que disfrutenlo!... bueno al menos trate de arreglarlo pero esto fue lo mejor que me salio...

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi...

_Una tarde de piscina_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- creen que quiera-

- no se... pero no perdemos nada con probar-

- y si nos rechaza...-

- posiblemente eso hará...-

- pero igual hay que intentar...-

"estúpidas fechas! Como odio estos días de carnaval... donde los mocosos te lanzan esas cosas estúpidas llenas de agua dizque por diversión, mas por donde quiera que miro no le hallo nada de divertido al hecho de que estrellen contra ti un globo repleto de agua que no hace mas que lastimar y luego dejarte todo mojado... divertido J�! Mas divertido es leer un libro... al menos es mas productivo..." pensaba un muchacho de cabello bicolor mientras dejaba vagar su vista por las calles donde habían varios niños gritando y mojándose unos a otros... rezongo algunas palabras mas y se dirigió a su cama en la cual de inmediato se desplomo, en verdad que odiaba esos días de 'fiesta'.

Sus preciosos ojos amatistas se comenzaron a cerrar en clara muestra de cansancio y acomodándose en su amplia cama se dispuso a dormir... mas un sonido llamo su atención "el timbre..." se dijo restándole importancia ya que para algo tenia toda esa servidumbre y comenzó a bostezar dispuesto a arrojarse a los brazos de Morfeo, pero otra interrupción lo saco de su cometido... estaban tocando la puerta...

- que- contesto de mala manera

- joven Kai, lo buscan- respondieron del otro lado, el que posiblemente era su mayordomo, el bicolor se levanto de mala gana y se dirigió a abrir su puerta, topándose de inmediato con ese rostro desgastado del que efectivamente era su sirviente

- quien es- contesto ácidamente con los ojos afilados mostrándose fieros

- dijeron que eran sus amigos...- respondió algo temeroso el longevo

"amigos?" repitió en su mente y una sonrisa sardónica se formo en sus labios, amigos? Si el no tenia amigos... talvez camaradas pero no amigos, no amigos de verdad... sin prisa alguna fue a atender a aquellos insensatos que se habían osado a interrumpir su descanso, bajo las gradas engreídamente mientras practicaba la mirada mas atemorizante que poseía, al llegar al hall allí los diviso y tal como esperaba se trataba de esos cuatro chicos que no hacían mas que estresarle, cada uno por diferente motivo... por ejemplo Max y su incesante hiperactividad, Kenny y su bulliciosa lap top que no hacen mas que hablar de estadísticas y números, Tyson... tenia mucho que decir acerca de el pero tardaría demasiado en numerar todos sus defectos y por último estaba Rei el cual le afectaba de un modo diferente... que aun no sabia explicar...

Se acerco a ellos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como iban vestidos... todos diferente a lo que acostumbraban siempre llevar, aunque no podía culparlos el calor era simplemente asfixiador, todos traían unos shorts cortos y playeras sueltas, mas le llamo la atención que Rei no portara la cinta en su frente y es mas recién caía en cuenta que solo tenia el pelo sujeto en una cola (sin esa banda blanca con lo que suele envolver su cabello), lo cual le quedaba bastante bien (º�º siiiii...), mas no iba a dejar notar su sorpresa y retomando su postura habitual se dirigió a ellos de la mejor forma...

- que quieren- dijo secamente (q esperaban de Kai?)

- a nosotros también nos alegra verte- ironizo Tyson a lo que el bicolor gruño

- este... solo vinimos a preguntarte...- interrumpió Max a lo que seria una guerra verbal entre esos dos- si querías ir a la piscina con nosotros- y sonrió dulcemente cerrando sus azulados ojos

- no quiero- sin siquiera meditarlo las palabras habían brotado de él

- porque- pregunto el pequeño genio

- mmm porque no- recalco el bicolor

- eso no es una respuesta...- hablo por fin el chino- debes dar un motivo...-

- motivo eh- cerro los ojos pensando alguno y lo hallo- porque yo tengo una piscina aquí y no pienso pagar por una publica donde seguro habrán muchos ruidosos- puntualizo

- tienes una piscina- pregunto asombrado el rubio y Kai bufo

- acaso no fui claro- pregunto hastiado

- entonces... nos quedaremos ac�- anuncio el moreno japonés haciendo que todos los demás voltearan a verlo

- y quien los invito- cada minuto que pasaba su paciencia se estaba acabando

- o vamos... me dirás que prefieres quedarte solo- incitaba Tyson a lo que el bicolor asintió- no seas amargado... mira que ni cuenta te darás de nuestra presencia... no haremos nada de ruido, anda... que dices, aceptas- mientras hablaba daba vueltas alrededor de Kai poniéndolo de peor humor

- anda Kai... di que si...- apoyaba ahora el yanqui y aquel al que llamaban jefe

- mmmm- se resistía el bicolor, mas algo lo dejo estupefacto y fue el hecho de sentir unos brazos alrededor suyo siendo dueño de ellos aquel ser de ojos dorados comparados únicamente con el sol, el cual lo traía confundido desde hacia buen tiempo

- que dices- le pregunto el neko mientras sujetaba mas fuerte al ruso

- esto es muy bajo...- susurro solo para que el gatito lo oyese

- pues deja de resistirte...- hablo de igual manera

- esta bien...- suspiro, una ves mas había perdido la batalla contra el

Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar y soltándose del agarre en el que lo tenia el chino les guió a la parte trasera de su casa (o mansión... como quieran llamarle) e indicarles donde podían dejar sus cosas, les mostró la piscina que tenia, cuando realizo su objetivo se dirigió de nuevo dentro su mansión para ponerse algo mas cómodo, algo como lo que traían sus 'amigos'

Asombrados a mas no poder los bladebreaker miraban fascinados lo gigantesca que era, siendo incluso mas grande que la que poseía la piscina publica... una ves que los chicos hubiesen acomodado sus cosas no sabían que hacer primero y aunque buscaron con la mirada a Kai no lo hallaron

- donde se habrá metido- preguntaba el chino

- de seguro se fue a encerrar a su habitación, ya saben como es...- excusaba Tyson

- no creo... ya vendr�- animaba Max y tal como si hubieran invocado al mismísimo demonio Kai hacia su aparición con unos short y una ligera polera como ellos, pero eso si todo negro

- quien lo diría...- comentaba Kenny

- mira que si tiene mas ropa...- se mofaba Tyson- aunque todo sea del mismo color-

- bueno al menos pasara el día con nosotros- mencionaba el pecoso, sin embargo Rei era otra cosa estaba rojo y es que por primera ves podía apreciar un poco mas del cuerpo del ruso que tanto quería... "tiene buenas piernas" pensó y sonrió para si mismo

Sin embargo Kai no hizo caso a ninguno de los comentarios que hacían los demás y situándose bajo un árbol se dispuso a leer, mirando de rato en rato lo que hacían los demás, ne! Para que engañarse cuando en realidad buscaba a Rei y es que verlo en una ropa tan reveladora y mas aun cuando al igual que todos los bladebreakers se había quitado la playera, había despertado sentimientos extraños en el... sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos innecesarios y nuevamente trato de concentrarse en su lectura, sin mucho éxito...

Ahora todos se habían puesto a jugar con aquello que Kai tanto odiaba "malditos globos" pensó el ruso cuando nuevamente levanto la mirada de su libro, pero sin embargo sonreía detrás del texto que sostenía en sus manos cada vez que le llegaba un globazo a Tyson y este se quejaba por el dolor, no podía evitarlo era cómico, pero otra ves sus ojos se posaron sobre aquel que con ágiles movimientos, vistos solo en los felinos, esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaban riendo a carcajadas...

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza para continuar leyendo, mas sin embargo alguien había gritado su nombre seguido de un 'cuidado' respondiendo al llamado dejo de leer para enfocarla en aquel que lo había solicitado, cuando de repente vio cual proyectil acercándose directamente a su cara un globo rojo como sus ojos, trágico hubiera sido el final de la historia si no fuera que Kai era bastante ágil y con un movimiento de su cabeza logro esquivar el golpe pero no así pudo escabullirse al hecho de quedar empapado, ya que el globo fue a chocar directamente contra el árbol donde se apoyaba el bicolor, reventando de inmediato y salpicando su contenido por su entorno, es decir Kai y su libro...

Pues si antes odiaba el maldito carnaval ahora lo aborrecía y debía desquitarse con aquel que había osado a lanzar el dichoso globo, paseo su furibunda mirada por todo el lugar, hallando dentro de la piscina a Max y Kenny jugando, lo cual descartaba como posibles autores del hecho, giro aun mas sus ojos y percibió a los posibles autores los cuales le miraban expectantes a su reacción

Si así era desde un rincón Rei y Tyson lo miraban algo temerosos... sin esperar mas se dirigió hasta donde estaban ellos

- quien fue- pregunto seriamente, a lo que los otros dos se miraron algo medrosos- quien fue- volvió a repetir

- fue... mi... culpa...- respondió tímidamente el chino- lo siento mucho Kai-

- así que fuiste tu...- lo miro acusadoramente

- de veras lo siento- seguía disculpándose Rei- lo que paso fue que lance el globo a Tyson pero no me fije que al esquivarlo te llegaría a ti, discúlpame por favor- continuaba excusándose mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba fuertemente los ojos ante la posible reacción de su líder, ya que podría echarlo de ahí o enojarse con el y eso era lo que mas temía el chino, que Kai se enojase con él... no soportaría ver en los ojos amatistas que tanto quería un poco de enojo o de odio, no lo aguantaría... prefería mil veces que le gritara incluso que lo echara pero que no lo odiase, solo eso pedía que el bicolor no lo odiase...

Al no recibir ninguna contestación por parte del bicolor temió lo peor y cerro mas fuerte sus doradas orbes, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a estrujarse de dolor... lo que no sabia era que Kai estaba pensando en la mejor forma de vengarse y la hallo... tomo al chino cargándolo en sus brazos el cual al sentir ese contacto de inmediato fijo sus ojos en el ruso mientras lo miraba incrédulamente, por un momento la confusión se apodero de su cabeza mas al contemplar la dirección que tomaba Kai se asusto y es que acaso pensaba lanzarlo a la piscina?

- si, así es- le afirmo el ruso a lo que tanto temía

- no lo hagas, por favor- suplicaba el neko

- por que- se detuvo en su marcha para contemplar los ojos del ser que tenia en brazos y lo que vio acaso era miedo?

- no se nadar...- confirmo las sospechas del bicolor un tanto apenado y avergonzado por dicha confesión

- pues ya es hora de que aprendas- repuso el bicolor volviendo a caminar, parecía que Kai estaba decidido a realizar su venganza, incluso a costa de la seguridad de Rei?

- no te atreverías...- dijo nervioso el neko, esperando que Kai lo soltara y después se burlara de él

- a no- parecía que nada haría cambiar de opinión al bicolor, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su venganza y a medida que hablaban mas se acercaban hasta la piscina

- no lo hagas...- aun suplicaba Rei en un vano intento porque Hiwatari lo soltase

- deja de lloriquear- dijo Kai mientras casi ya estaban a orillas de la alberca, en un ultimo intento por liberarse Rei empezó a patalear para que así Kai lo pusiese en el suelo, pero por mas que lo hizo el bicolor lo sujeto con mas fuerza- quieres comportarte- le dijo con tono divertido a lo que Rei le respondió con un puchero

- esta bien...- contesto en un ultimo intento por librarse y es que a su cabeza había acudido una idea- pero si yo caigo tu también- y con esa sentencia se sujeto fuertemente del cuello del ruso, el cual se quedo quieto un rato y luego esbozando una sonrisa respondió

- si así lo quieres...- sin tiempo a que Rei hiciera o dijera alguna cosa mas ambos cayeron dentro la piscina, en un principio Rei se asusto, no sabia que hacer pero rápidamente fue rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Hiwatari quien lo tomo por la cintura y lo saco a flote

Rei tomo una gran bocanada del aire que minutos antes le había faltado y al darse cuenta que aun se hallaban dentro el agua y que por mas que lo intentase sus pies no tocaban el suelo se sujeto a lo primero que hallo... Kai... fue mas como un reflejo que otra cosa, porque cuando el susto se le paso su cabeza nuevamente volvía a trabajar cayendo en el hecho de que tenia fuertemente sujeto a su capitán

- esta buena el agua, no lo crees- le pregunto el bicolor con un tono divertido, raro en el

- hn- contesto el chino con enfado para luego sonreír y acomodarse mejor en los brazos del ruso mientras rodeaba el cuello de este y apoyaba su mejilla el del ruso

- estas enfadado- le susurro al oído haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del neko

- eres muy cruel conmigo...- le contesto de igual modo

- en serio piensas eso...- argumento el bicolor con un dejo de dolor en su voz, y es que acaso se había ganado el odio del minino? Por su jueguito estúpido había perdido la 'amistad' de Rei?

Rei al sentir esas palabras llenas de pesar no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable por lo que había dicho y al parecer el bicolor lo había tomado demasiado en serio, y ahora que debía hacer para resarcir su error?

- tonto...- le dijo suavemente y junto aun mas su cuerpo al de el- sabes que no lo decía en serio, verdad-

- el tonto eres tu...- refuto el ruso aferrándose fuertemente a la cintura del otro, solo deseaba haberse quitado antes su maldita polera para así sentir la piel de Rei pegada a la suya...

Estuvieron un rato mas pegados los dos... sumergidos en una atmósfera quimérica, embriagándose con el aroma del otro, extasiándose con el cuerpo que sujetaban...

- y ustedes dos ya se congelaron- pregunto desde la orilla de la alberca el japonés, logrando que ambos se soltasen un poco y miraran a aquel que les hablaba, luego se miraron y rápidamente ambos se sonrojaron

- vamos...- le dijo Kai y comenzó a nadar a la extremo de la piscina sujetando con un brazo a Rei

Cuando hubiesen llegado el chino se aferró a la orilla aun algo temeroso, mas se calmo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, volteando su rostro hasta toparse con esos ojos amatistas y le sonrió...

- siento haberte asustado...- se disculpaba el bicolor ante la atónita mirada del chino- enseguida te ayudo a salir- le anuncio poniendo ambas manos en el piso marmoleado que la piscina tenia alrededor para que de un brinco pudiese salir

Mas una mano impidió que lo hiciera, siendo el responsable aquel chino de ojos dorados... lo miro un tanto intrigado y es que ahora que tenia planeado el neko?

- porque mejor no me enseñas a nadar- pregunto el minino con una gran sonrisa

- en serio...- respondió algo inseguro y Rei asintió- esta bien- dijo dejándose ver una minúscula sonrisa que solamente fue notada por el neko-jin

Tomo nuevamente a Rei de la cintura y lo llevo al centro de la piscina, mientras el neko se asía al cuello del ruso

- pero sabes que soy un instructor muy estricto, verdad- le dijo Kai

- claro que lo se- comento divertido el gatito y es que claro que lo sabia no por nada el era su capitán, el líder y entrenador de los Bladebreakers, sabia lo duro que podía ser en sus enseñanzas, pero eso poco le importaba mientras pudiera sentirlo... mientras pudiera respirar ese aroma que tanto le gustaba y sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor suyo...

- además debo advertirte que cobro caro...- decía mientras sus manos comenzaban a pasear por la espalda del chino para luego descender hasta su cintura y un poco mas abajo, casi jugueteando con la liga de su short, logrando que Rei jadeara suavemente en el oído de Kai quien sonrió para si mismo

- no importa el precio...- susurro en la oreja del bicolor mientras un tono rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

- esta bien- acepto el ruso y las clases comenzaron...

Debo agregar que aunque le estuvo enseñando durante la tarde lo máximo que aprendió fue a mantenerse a flote, mientras los demás chicos continuaban su juego con los estúpidos globos siendo regañados de ves en cuando por Kai cuando a estos se les escapaba uno que otro yendo a caer donde el le enseñaba a Rei...

La tarde se fue volando y mas progresos no hubo ( y claro si también se la pasaban abrazados casi todo el rato... n.nU) así que tuvieron que regresar al día siguiente, y al otro día y al otro, etc. (y es que en una sola clase no se aprende todo...) pero acaso eso molestaba a alguno de ellos... claro que no, ya que Tyson, Max y Kenny tenían a su completa disposición una piscina privada para ellos solos y Kai junto con Rei estaban mas felices que nunca...

Y respecto a la paga... pues cada quien sabrá como le pago, solo diré que Kai no iba a dejar de cobrar sus honorarios... y con intereses! nnU

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

y que les pareció? espero que buena... T.T aunque esta ajgo corta... y debo agregar q me la dedico a mi misma ya que todo lo que expresa Hiwatari pues... digamos q concordamos en lo mismo  
bueno contestare el review que recibi antes de remover este fic:

**La LoKa KeLLy**: jejeje una continuacio... ºº pero como ya dije soy mala para los lemmons... TT en otras hare una mas larga... como para San valentin... ok?


End file.
